


don’t say i didn’t warn you in advance

by aberdeen2024, lumchables



Category: Blaenavon, Lu - Fandom, Sundara Karma
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blaenavon - Freeform, Blowjobs, Chocolate Muffins, Lubens, Luvans, M/M, Not really a willing blowjob, Sexual Coercion, Sundara Karma - Freeform, ally is the friend we all need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeen2024/pseuds/aberdeen2024, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumchables/pseuds/lumchables
Summary: Ben’s had a rough day. Oscar just wanted to hang out. Haydn sees too much. :| may be considered non-con therefore the warning. title is from laplander by easyfun





	don’t say i didn’t warn you in advance

"I just need something to take my mind off things." Ben flopped down onto the bed next to Oscar, tossing his backpack onto the floor and began combing through Oscars hair. Oscar hadn't been expecting Ben, but he couldn't turn him away when he showed up at his door.

Taking the initiative, Oscar moved his mouth to the other boys neck, softly kissing it, adhering his lips tighter to the skin and pulling, trying to give him a hickey. 

"Actually, Oscar," Ben pulled away, grabbing Oscar's hands in his own, "I was hoping we could do something else...that also involves sucking... if you know what I mean." Ben smirked at Oscar.

"Oh." Oscar picked up on his hints. "I don't know, Ben. I don't know that I'm ready for that quite yet. I wouldn't even know what to do." Oscar really had no desire to put a dick in his mouth, but he couldn't say no to Ben. He knew Ben would do it for him if he were to ask, so this must be the right thing to do for him.

"It's easy. Trust me. You can go as slow as you need to. I'll let you know if you're doing something wrong. Oscar," Ben gripped the other boys chin, lifting it up so his lips were hovering above the other's, "Do you have any idea how good your lips would look on me?"

Oscar swallowed nervously feeling the other boys breath brush across his lips as he spoke. He didn't wanna disappoint him, especially when his day had been going as badly as today's. 

He could tell Ben had only come to his house to get away from his own. As soon as the two got to Oscar's room, Ben hadn't shown any interest in wanting to play video games or just cuddle, which was usual behavior for him when he wasn't having a good day. Instead, he had gone straight for Oscar, needing him.

Oscar lightly pushed Ben down to lay on the bed, moving on top, straddling him. With shaky hands, he slid Ben's striped shirt up, exposing his stomach. Leaning forward he kissed his way from his chest down to the waistband of his pants. It took him longer than usual to unbutton this jeans due to nervousness. He began with giving him soft kisses, similar to the ones he'd leave on the boy's neck. Oscar took his time sliding his mouth down, swirling his tongue in circles as he came back up. He repeated this for a few minutes mostly because he didn't know what else he was supposed to do. The subdued moans coming from Ben reassured him that he must be doing something right. He looked up, making eye contact with Ben. The other boy smiled back at him, as he reached forward combing a hand through his blonde hair. 

Oscar's head went down again as soon the door opened. He jerked his head around, seeing a wide-eyed and stiffened Haydn standing in the doorway, still gripping the handle. Before Oscar could say anything, Haydn had bolted down the stairs, grabbing his skateboard from where he'd left it in the hallway and running out of Oscar's house, tears in his eyes. He'd been coping with Ben and Oscar's relationship reasonably well (as reasonably as someone in love with their best friend could, at least), but nothing prepared him for walking in on... that. 

Haydn set off instinctively towards Ally's house. Ally didn't like Ben either. He thought he was too possessive over Oscar, and didn't like the way he spoke to Haydn (when he wasn't ignoring him). Ally was also good in a crisis, and even if he didn't have any helpful advice he'd have chocolate. Haydn desperately needed chocolate.

He'd half-hoped that Oscar would come running after him and ask if he was okay, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Not while Ben was there. Ben would tell Oscar that it wasn't worth chasing Haydn, convince him to stay with him and finish sucking his dick (amazing what a little hair petting could convince Oscar of). Haydn didn't want to relive that memory.

When Ally opened the door to find a sobbing Haydn, hair stuck to his face with his tears, he said nothing and just hugged him tightly as Haydn cried. He brushed Haydn's wavy hair away from his face gently as the shorter boy pulled back.

"What happened?" Ally murmured.

Haydn took a deep breath. "I went round to Oscar's house to see if he wanted to go to the park and I went upstairs and Ben was there and he was sucking Ben's dick," he said quickly, as if it was like ripping off a band-aid. Ally hugged him again, Haydn sniffling pathetically on his shoulder.

"Oh God," he sighed. "Haydn, I'm so sorry..." Ally paused for a moment to consider the situation. "You need chocolate. I know it's not much help but it tastes good, and I think it releases positive hormones but that might not be true because I read it on Facebook years ago."

Haydn smiled in spite of himself. "You sound like a 12 year old girl sometimes."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Ally yelled from the kitchen, before reappearing with two chocolate muffins. "Now let's go upstairs and pretend everything's fine for a while before we inevitably start hating on Ben."

Haydn laughed quietly. He knew going to Ally's house would be a good idea.

Half an hour later they were seated on Ally's bed covered in muffin crumbs, discussing Ben.

"He's a fucking model," Haydn sighed in frustration. "How am I meant to compete with that?"

"Looks aren't everything, Haydn. If someone has a shitty personality, no amount of weirdly attractive eyebrows can change that. And besides, you're... soft."

"Soft?"

"I mean that in a good way. Anyway, back to the point: how do we get Oscar to realize Ben isn't good for him?"

Haydn flopped back onto Ally's bed with a loud sigh, muffin crumbs flying onto the floor. "I don't think we can. I think we're just gonna have to let him work it out himself."

"At least let me have a talk with Ben. I feel like he's targeting you a bit." Ally hoped that even if he couldn't make Oscar come to his senses, he could at least stop Ben from being so unreasonable.

"He does leave me alone. Most of the time at least. He usually flat-out ignores me, which I guess is the better option."

"He is deliberately trying to victimize you, Haydn. I can't let him do that to you and if it means a little confrontation then I'm okay with that."

"Well, I know they'll be at the skatepark tomorrow night. I can meet you there." 

"Perfect. You need some sleep. You can stay here tonight. I don't want you outside alone this late." 

With the blankets Ally had given him, Haydn curled up on the couch, opposite Ally's bed. Laying there in the quiet of his friends room, Haydn couldn't close his eyes for more than five seconds without seeing his best friend with Ben's dick in his mouth. It was awful. Needless to say, he didn't get much sleep that night, but the lack of sleep and therefore lack of good judgement was just what he needed to egg on Ally for whatever "confrontation" he had in mind at the skate park. If this was the only way he could get Oscar to see what Ben was doing to him, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> why can't oscar just pick a last name


End file.
